Hytale Wiki:Blacklist
'Hytale Wiki: Official Community Blacklist' Below is a list of known Users, groups, and Sites within the Hytale Community that we have determined to be dangerous and/or malicious. This page exists solely as a reference to discourage unsuspecting users from engaging with any of the Users, Groups, or Sites listed below. Note: Not every user who is banned from the Hytale Wiki is placed on this list. This list is reserved solely for users, sites, and/or groups that we have deemed to be extremely malignant in nature. Important Notice: Many of the links shown here direct to malicious and/or NSFW content. We do not advise visiting any of the sites, or engaging with any of the groups/users listed below. Blacklist Criteria: There are a number of factors that go into determining whether something should be added to the Hytale Wiki's Blacklist. They include the following: Websites: *Does the site pose a threat to the security of a user? Is it attempting to coerce a user into downloading/installing something that may contain spyware/malware? Is the site logging passwords? Is it a phising site? *Does the site contain NSFW material with no clearly stated disclaimer that requires the user to verify that he/she is of 18 or more years of age prior to entering? *Has this website been officially condemned by Hytale/Hypixel Studios? Users: *Is this user involved in any illegal activities, such as hacking, extortion, swatting, ddosing, doxing, or fraud? *Has this user been repeatedly reported for scamming other users? *Does this user intentionally attempt to mislead/deceive other users? *Has this user been officially condemned by Hytale/Hypixel Studios? *Has this user ever vandalized numerous pages at Hytale.Fandom.com? Groups: (This includes Hytale and Minecraft servers, YT Channels, Discord Servers, etc.) *Does this group expose NSFW content to minors? *Is this group involved in any illegal activities, such as hacking, extortion, swatting, ddosing, doxing, or fraud? *Does this group intentionally attempt to mislead/deceive other users? *Has this group been repeatedly reported for scamming other users? *Has this group been officially condemned by Hytale/Hypixel Studios? 'Blacklisted Websites' Will be updated as necessary 'Blacklisted Users' Will be updated as necessary 'Blacklisted Groups' Will be updated as necessary Appeal Process If you believe that either you or the group or website you represent was unfairly placed on the Blacklist, you can contact any Bureaucrat here at the Wiki and provide an explanation as to why you believe you or your brand was blacklisted unfairly. You may only appeal a Blacklist decision once. The decision rendered in response to this appeal will be final. If your appeal is granted, your name will be marked through and you will be listed as "Pardoned" for a period of 60 days. Once this 60 day period is over, you will be able to request to have your name totally removed from this page. Note: In the event that you are re-inducted to the blacklist, your name will be ineligible for removal, even in the event of a successful appeal.